Hábito
by Harumaki03
Summary: No había podido evitarlo, sencillamente su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, créditos a su correspondiente creador/a.


**"Hábito"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** No había podido evitarlo, sencillamente su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, créditos a su correspondiente creador/a.

 **Nota:** Intento de **KibaHina** _(?)_. No sé, me dio por eso. Ubicado en **Shippuuden** , antes de la guerra _(?)._

 **-/-/-**

Inuzuka Kiba movió su cuello de un lado a otro mientras respiraba profundamente.

El calor que estaba haciendo en esos momentos en Konoha no era algo para tomar en broma, bien daba fe de ello su chaqueta que se encontraba colgada en una de las ramas de los árboles.

Shino aún no llegaba, aunque había avisado que se llegaría tarde. Tomó asiento en una roca lisa viendo a Hinata jugar con Akamaru. Su amigo siempre se ponía bastante juguetón en presencia de la Hyūga y lo comprendía, en verdad.

Ladeó su cabeza y frunció un poco el ceño, percatándose de algo en lo que apenas sí reparaba hasta ese preciso momento. Hinata siempre llevaba su largo cabello suelto.

—Oye, Hinata —la llamó, provocando que ella volviese ligeramente su rostro hacia él ya que la mayor parte del mismo estaba pegado al pelaje de Akamaru—. ¿No te distrae tener siempre el cabello suelto? —ella pareció confundida y él suspiro.

—Ehm... —Hinata se sintió sorprendida por aquella pregunta —yo..., ¿qué? —parpadeó, mostrando su confusión, vio que su castaño amigo suspiraba.

—Hmm, ¿recuerdas que mi hermana lleva el cabello largo por igual? —Hinata asintió con suavidad —ella siempre dice que le distrae sino lo lleva amarrado —respondió con sinceridad, recordando que prácticamente todas las mañanas discutía con su hermana porque le pedía que amarrase su cabello y él replicaba que debía hacerlo ella misma.

—Bueno... —sus ojos perlados se desviaron hacia Akamaru, que jugaba con uno de sus largos mechones —realmente nunca había pensado en ello —respondió con dulzura, acariciando el pelaje de Akamaru.

Kiba asintió con suavidad.

— _"Así que depende también de la persona, supongo..."_ —pensó, viendo distraído como ella le sonreía a Akamaru—. _"Supongo que es vagancia de mi hermana, más que nada"_ —y bufó, negando con su cabeza imperceptiblemente.

Akamaru se lanzó encima de Hinata y empezó a mover su cola emocionado mientras ladraba con alegría y lamía el rostro de la Hyūga.

—¡Oh! —Hinata rió ante el ataque del canino—. ¿Qué dices? —siguió riendo mientras Akamaru daba vueltas alrededor de ella.

Kiba abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y luego soltó una carcajada que captó la atención de la Hyūga, pero Akamaru siguió concentrado en ella.

—Oye, calma chico, calma —siguió riendo mientras la señalaba —Akamaru esta diciendo que le gustas —Hinata abrió sus ojos en sorpresa mientras un tenue rubor cubría sus pálidas y delicadas mejillas.

—Akamaru también me gusta —sonrió ella con dulzura, haciendo que tanto el corazón de Kiba como el de Akamaru se acelerasen. Kiba se puso de pie por inercia y se acercó a ella.

—Sólo mírate —sonrió Kiba con algo parecido a la ternura mientras acariciaba brevemente una de las mejillas sonrojadas de ella —estas hecha un desastre —Hinata le miró con sorpresa, viendo que tenía entre los labios una fina tira de color rojo.

La sorpresa fue tan grande ante su cercanía que no pudo siquiera alejarse pero él de todos modos lo impidió haciendo que ella inclinará un poco su cabeza hacia su pecho.

No fue sino hasta que sintió los dedos de Kiba peinar su largo cabello y recogiéndolo que cayó en cuenta de lo que el castaño hacia. Paso saliva suavemente notando cuán cerca se encontraba el Inuzuka de sí, incluso el aire que dejaba escapar entre sus labios silbando una melodía acariciaba vagamente su frente.

Con destreza adquirida solo de práctica constante, Kiba ató la tira en su cabello, manteniendo el mismo el una cola alta. Hinata seguía mirándole con sorpresa y un sonrojo más intenso en sus mejillas.

—¡Bien! Ya esta lis... —su sonrisa se congeló al notar que sus manos se habían colocado a ambos lados del rostro de la ojiperla y lo cerca que se encontraban.

—Ah... —Hinata abrió sus labios pero apenas pudo decir nada más.

—...to —concluyó él con un hilo de voz, sintiendo su corazón latir desaforado en sus costillas—. ¡Oh, por Dios! —apartó sus manos del rostro de ella como si le quemara y cubrió su rostro rojo como la grana—. ¡Lo siento! —negó con su cabeza —es un mal hábito mío, ¡ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo estaba atando! —Kiba sentía que el calor que antes había sentido en todo el cuerpo ahora se concentraba solo en su rostro.

¡Qué metida de pata!

—¿Un... —Hinata aclaró su garganta —... hábito? —Kiba miraba en otra dirección con el rostro completamente rojo—. Eres realmente bueno en ello, Kiba-kun —alabó —lo hiciste realmente rápido —vio que Kiba apretaba la mandíbula y cubría la parte superior de su rostro con su mano derecha.

—Es... —soltó el aire entre dientes —gracias a que mi hermana siempre me pide atarlo por ella —no se atrevía a mirarla, se sentía lo suficientemente apenado como para querer que la tierra se lo tragara.

¿Porqué Hinata, de todas las personas...? Por su parte, la ojiperla pensaba que era algo bastante tierno que Kiba hiciera eso por su hermana.

—Lo considero lindo —Kiba la miró de reojo y vio que el rostro de ella seguía igual de sonrojado que antes y rascó su nuca.

—Puedes quitártela si quieres —murmuró con algo de pena aún, mirándola apenas.

Y Hinata se dio cuenta de dos cosas justo en ese preciso instante. Uno, que no quería quitarse la cola que le había hecho el castaño y dos, que el tenía una muy linda definición de los músculos de su cuello.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y sintió que se le cortó la respiración por aquellos pensamientos.

—Oi, ¿estás bien? —se volvió hacía ella que había abierto sus labios ligeramente al igual que sus ojos—. ¿Hinata? —Inquirió con algo de preocupación por el rostro de su compañera de equipo.

—¡Y-yo...! —ella negó con su cabeza—. ¡I-iré a buscar algo de agua al riachuelo! —y se esfumó antes de que Kiba pudiera decir nada más.

El castaño despeino aún más su cabello en frustración y chasqueó con la lengua, aunque el sonido fue más parecido a un ladrido resentido.

No debió dejarse llevar por su impulso, aunque tenía sentimientos más allá de amistad por la Hyūga esta solo tenía ojos para otro que no era él.

—Casi meto la pata, Akamaru —bufó, dejándose caer en el césped mientras acariciaba la cabeza del canino.

Akamaru se dejó hacer y agitó su cola, podría decirle que Hinata no era del todo indiferente a él y que incluso había tartamudeado por vez primera en su presencia después de muchos años — _bostezo_ — pero le diría luego, ahora era su turno de ser mimado.

 **—Fin—**

Así que como quise pero como que no quise meterme mucho, ahm... No sé si lo sabrán pero yo soy _multishipper_ , apoyo a **Hinata** con **Kiba** , **Gaara** , **Sasuke** , con todo el mundo menos con **Naruto** _(por favor, nada de arena, ahorrenla para construir su casa, gracias)_ , así como también apoyo a **Kiba** con muchas _(_ _ **Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi, Ino**_ _, etc)_ , no sé, siempre me resulto una combinación posible _*se encoge de hombros*_.

Literalmente existe un _**doujinshi**_ sobre este escrito, yo tome lo esencial y lo adapté a mi manera, así porque, ahm, porque sí xD. La imagen de portada realmente pertenece al mismo, claro está, no me pertenece sino a su creador/a, los créditos a su honorable persona.

Etto, por igual es la primera vez que escribo algo así totalmente de ellos _(?)_ , así que espero no sean muy crueles ( _aaahmm_ ) y que puedan disfrutarlo, al menos.

Y nada, actualmente son las 2:02AM ahora que termino de escribir esto y hace un calor tremendo. Me disculpo si perciben algo de **OOC** en los personajes, procure mantenerlos lo más **IC** que pude, pero no siempre se logra y así, sin más, me despido~

Revisión, 2:15AM.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
